Fed up and Tired
by Chimeran Conduit
Summary: No one can take abuse forever even if it is just verbally . At some point they have to make a change or lay down and die.
1. Snapped

T**his is my first story and I think I could have done better but I didn't make the time. Enjoy **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters Jason, Kampe, and leo**

The gang finally had a chance to relax now that Errol was dead so they decided to celebrate at the Naughty Ottsel but clearly Jinx had a little to much to drink. While sitting in a booth with Jak, he decided to ask a question that has been on his mind for years. "Jakky boy, I don't see how you can stand having that little loud mouth on your shoulder, all he does is whine and bitch about how this is "dangerous" and we could "die!" " Jinx he isn't that bad, he does talk a little to much but he isn't useless." Leaning slightly closer to Jak, Jinx proclaim " Blondie, you're in denial." Decide enough was enough Daxter hopped on the table and shouted. " can it stank breath and put out that cigar before I kick your drunk ass out of hear, got it ugly?" Jinx laughed at the ottsel, saying " how is your scrawny ass gonna make me leave? What is your butt buddy over there gonna kick my ass cuz you can't? Exactly so shut the fuck up you filthy rodent." Jak warned Jinx " call me gay again and I won't hold Dax back." With a smirk Jinx scoffed" eco freak please, like I need help fighting a rat." " ok you made your choice but I'm not gonna help you." Hissed Jak.

Finishing his drink Jinx bellowed. " come at me! " while breaking the glass on the table. Without warning, Orange lighting charged immediately sinking his claws into Jinx's forearm. The blonde retaliated by wildly swinging his bottle towards Daxter, leaving him with multiple cuts and scrapes on his face. With astonishing strength Daxter slung the blonde onto the table and leapt on his face, punching him repeatedly. With all his might Jinx broke the bottle on Daxter's head and tossed him into the mirror, shattering it on impact.

Jinx walked slowly towards Daxter, thinking he had won when suddenly the ottsel proclaimed" now you pissed me off!" with him getting larger with every word. He dropped to all fours as spikes protruded from his back and his eyes grew pitch black. With a large smile Jak shouted "run Jinx run!". Ignoring Jak, Jinx simply picked up a chair right before Daxter rushed towards him. This time Orange lightnings charge propelled the blonde. Through the door, onto the streets of Haven. With Jinx pined under him, Daxter tanted" this rat just kicked your ass." Jinx smiled saying " that's what you think you fucking flea bag!" While pulling his gun from the holster. The blonde immediately fired two shots, with both going in daxter's shoulder. The now beast cried out in pain, rolling off of Jinx.

Jinx boasted " how you like me now bitch!" Eco slugs went flying but fortunately for Daxter, Jinx is a terrible shot. Daxter retaliated by lobbing dark eco blasts, but met similar success. Jinx charged as soon as he ran out of ammo, landing a couple blows to Daxters face but the ottsel didn't even flinch as more hits made contact. Daxter sweeped his tail towards Jinx's legs, knocking the blonde onto his back once again. Tired of fighting Orange lighting charged an eco blast larger than before. The next thing that Daxter realized was he was underwater after being tackled by Torn.

Surfacing in his normal form shouted "Torn! You got some nerve thinking you can get away with that shit." Torn sternly replied " calm your squirrelly ass down before you get hurt." " oh yeah ugly I kick Jinx's ass and I can do the same to you!" Smuggly Torn stated" A lot of talk rat but I don't see you doing anything." Orange lightning snarled " You asked for it!"as he charged.

* * *

**please review and give your honest opinion.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters Jason, Kampe, and Leo**

Even in his regular form, Daxter is still a force to be reckoned with. Unfortunately for Torn, he didn't bother carrying his pistols. Orange lightning dug his claws into Torns skin while crawling up to his face. He landed blow after blow to his face before being grabbed with one hand and taking an elbow to the jaw. Slowly being suffocated, Daxter dug his claws into Torn's hands causing he to throw the ottsel. More pissed of than before Torn hissed "im gonna skin this rat!" while pulling his knife from it's sheath. Daxter's only repsonse was to pull a small metal stick with two prongs at one end. After he press the on button it hummed with electricity. Swinging his blade wildly, Torn slowly approached Daxter.

Now that he pulled out his flyswatter, Daxter was on the offensive. He purposefully force his flyswatter into Torns knife to get him to drop. Shock from the last attack, Torn was on the ground trying to catch his breath. Seeing an opening, Daxter pounced but was caught in mid air and punched in the face five times before being dragged towards the port. Torn dunked Daxter head first into the murky water. Grabbing Torn's arm, Daxter pulled him into the water with him. Orange lighting dived as deep he could to pick up speed before propelling himself into Torn and onto the port.

Daxter was getting weaker. He was covered in glass shards and alcohol from his fight with Jinx. Now he had cuts drenched in saltwater. He had to finish this now and when he felt a weight in his pockets, he knew how. ' all I need to do is get Torn a little farther away from my scooter and I'll be out of here.' Backing away from they Naughty ottsel, Daxter taunted " oh is everything alright lazy fucker, did I rearrange your tattoos princess?" Torn snarled and charged only to get hit by a volley of smoke grenades.

Seizing his opportunity, Orange lighting bolted towards his scooter. He took off as fast as he could towards the firing range. "I feel like Samos in a jungle here!"searching the room, he decided on an experimental weapon. " never seen one of these before, let's see it's called 'avenger fury' if I had more time I would test it out but to bad I gotta go." While picking up the weapon a familiar voice popped up " hey Dax! What are you doing with that bro?" Startled he replied. " nothing Jason, just checking it out this prototype." Enthusiastic to see his friend while working he offered" if you want to try it out you'll need to use the special eco mixture ammo. This gun has a 75 to 25 percent mixture of blue and red eco." Enlightened Daxter questioned " is this the only weapon like this?" "Of course not but the rest are still being designed."

He saw vulcan fury magazines with a red tint smand realized the ammo could be custom made with two magazines with the right type of eco.  
Suddenly Jason's communicator went off "hello? Wait slow down repeat the name of the fugitive, it almost sounded like you said daxter. Oh it is him? He's right he- wait he was behind me but he must have left. Ok I'll go looking for him." Watching his friend from the shadows he thought 'I'd hate to have to hurt Jason but I need to get outta here.' Slowly Daxter stalked Jason through the gun course, being careful not to be seen. Getting in pounce range he activated his flyswatter and leapt onto Jason's back, striking him repeated until he was out cold.

'Hopefully he won't stay mad about this. Jason is a great friend, a lot like Jak but more talkative and enthusiastic.' Before leaving, Daxter decided to test fire the avenger fury. The differences between it and the vulcan fury was that it had a slower spool time, it weighed more, and it had more kick to it. Along with that, Daxter took a sling and a small survival kit. He'll need everything he can get his hands on if he plans to camp in haven forest.

Deciding taking a zoomer would be faster, Daxter abandoned his scooter inside the firing range. As a single seat zoomer passed overhead, he resorted to his usual trick " hey buddy, you gotta light." The young man swirched hover zones and replied "sure here you go- " bam. The stranger took a kick to the face, sending him flying. Mounting the scooter, Orange lighting apologetically said " sorry pal but I need this." His only responce was a rock thrown towards him. Reaching the door to haven forest, Daxter leapt off of the zoomer to see it crash into the ramp. A bittersweet thought occurred to him' just like Jak use to do before he stopped stealing, before light Jak was around.' Among the survival kit was a small rebreather mask one that was the perfect size. Daxter made his way towards the pond, ready to dive in. As he reached the bottom of the small lake he looked around for a tunnel he found earlier that month while helping Jak with the dark eco plants.

Slowly digging his way through the partially blocked tunnel, Daxter pondered 'how many metal heads could be out here? Neither Ashelin nor Torn care much for this place.' As he resurfaced in a larger lake, his question was answer as a metal head Stalker carrying a juice goon staff in place of his blaster grabbed the ottsel by his throat, pulled him out of the water, and readied its fangs. In place of a tasty snack, the Stalker received a flyswatter jammed into its right eye. Taking advantage of the creature's confusion, he transformed to out weigh his would be predator. Unlike most other Stalkers this one excelled in close quarters combat, blocking near all of Dark Daxters with it's shield and shocking him nonstop with his staff. Seizing an opening Daxter sweeped his tail as he pried the staff from the Stalker's hand. As it regained it's balance the metal head retreated slightly only to take a fighting stance. Puzzled Daxter pondered 'that stance looks almost human. This guy has been in this situation before and came out alive.' Growing impatient, the stalker positioned it's shield in front of itself and charged. In an attempt to break the shield, Orange lighting sent a volley of eco bolts flying. All he managed to do was piss the Stalker off. The charging metal head made contact with the morphed ottsel, propelling him off his feet and into a stonewall.

Remembering his incident at the firing range, Daxter heaved the avenger fury to his waits and let it rip. The slow spool time meant it's first shots would be fired slower than it's smaller and lighter twin, the vulcan fury. What it lacked in portability was more than made up for in stopping power which was shown when a single round cracked the Stalker's shield. By the time it got to full speed, the Stalker was dead with its body riddled with bullet holes the size of CDs and bits of organs littered across the lake's bank. As he prepared to search for shelter multiple growls came from the tree line. From the dense woods, three juice goons emerged with their eyes set on their downed leader then shifting towards Daxter. Unintimidated the ottsel only scoffed "more target practice!" The fight was over before it began. The metal heads were downed with one shot each, not even enough time to get the avenger fury to its full speed.

"Note to self, fire avenger fron a stable position" said Daxter as he rubbed his sore shoulder. "Hello there sssrtanger welcome to beautiful home" hissed a honeyed voice. Daxter turned to se a lean yet muscular figure that remineded him of tess. Then he took a look at her face. She had bright golden eyes with reptilian pupils surrounded by sapphire blue skin. Her forearms and calfs were covered in small metallic scales that moved as if on their own accord. She worn a light gray T-shirt under lightweight charcoal gray body armour. At first that looked like alk she wore until upon closer inspection he saw that she was also wearing navy blue shorts that nearly blended in with her skin tone. On the ground her long tail trailed behind her also covered in scales with a split through the middle and two sickle like spines at the tip. Returning to his normal form, Daxter replied as smooth as he could "what's up sweet checks, watcha doing in a place like this?" "Thisss isss my home handsssome why are you here furface." The way she said fur face turned the usually smooth Daxter's knees into jelly and twisted his tongue.

"Uhh just getting some fresh air, what's your name toots" stuttered Daxter. The mystery woman replied "call me Kampe ssso what ssshould I call you cutey?" Regaining his composure Daxter stated " my name is Dax but you can call me whatever you like gorgeous." "Can I ask you something?" Questioned Kampe "sure anything." Suddenly Kampe had Daxter upside down by his tail. Looking him dead in the eyes she hissed "how dare you come in my home, kill my pets, and then have the gall to flirt with me!"

* * *

**please review amd give your honest opinion.**


End file.
